


all the knots we've tied have come undone [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: “I hope you’re actually planning on playing tonight,” Tobirama says, as dry as the land outside. “Rather than mooning, which is what you’ve actually been doing.”original work by: blackkatpodfic by: viceandvirtue





	all the knots we've tied have come undone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all the knots we've tied have come undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148859) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 

podfic: [all the knots we've tied have come undone](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/all-the-knots-weve-tied-have-come-undone)


End file.
